an ill afair
by shortyginger9678
Summary: the title says it all but i'll give you a couple of hint sully booth and an ill bones
1. phone calls

**SO THIS FANFIC IS ****BEFORE ****SULLY LEFT OR BOUGHT THE BOAT OKAY ****BEFORE!**

"Sully I'm fine just go to work I'll call you if I get any worse." Temperance Brennan was lying in bed reading a book, her boyfriend made her take the day off work as she throw up earlier in the morning and was running a temperature.

"Fine Tempe I'll go but ring Angela or cam and tell them you are not coming in please!"

"I promise I will."

"I'll see you later then around five." He kisses her check and heads out the apartment.

"Thank god for that" temperance muttered she picked up her phone from the bedside table and hit speed-dial 2.

"Hey Ange"

"Bren sweetie where are you it's almost eight you are normally in by now are you ok?" temperance sighed and drew in a deep breath.

"I'm fine Ange I throw up earlier so sully's making me stay of work."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Angela smiled

"More like argh, I'm so bored I would settle for booth's views on religion and not interrupt him. Help me please Ange?"

"Sorry sweetie sully's right you need to stay off your feet and rest. I'll see if I can come over later and keep you company Kay. Sorry Bren

"It's okay Ange I'll possibly see you later."

Before Angela could reply Brennan had hung up

"Argh that women is...... ARGH" Angela grabbed a pillow of her office coach and screamed.

**Booths point of view**

No cases for the squint squad which means no bones.

No chance with bones cause she's with sully

No parker for the school holidays because he's at captain fucking fantastic's parents life couldn't get any worse for seeley booth!

Booth thoughts where interrupted by his cell vibrating in his pocket he yanked it out of his pocket and flicked it up

"Booth" in a generally pissed tone.

"Well nice to speak to you to sweetie."

"Sorry Ange just a bit pissed didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Okay sweetie apology accepted I got a favour to ask!"

"What's up Ange?"

"It's Bren she's not well and I wondered......."

"If I could check on her for you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure thing Ange how bad is she."

"she says she's is fine but sully told her she has to stay home or he would call me so she phoned me to get me to tell cam she's not coming in, booth she is soooo bored she even said she would let you go on about religion and not interrupt you got to help her please booth?"

"Ok Ange let me finish this paper work and I'll go over."

Booth hung up his day was looking brighter already

he would get to see bones

he would get to look after bones

sully couldn't say anything

Thank you Ange.

**So do you like I'll post the next chapter pretty soon!**


	2. the scene

**Here's the next chapter**

**Booth**

Booth arrived at bones' door only half an hour later charm smile in place and Thai in hand.

Booth knocked but no one came he knocked again and heard what sounded like footsteps coming to the door, the door opened and a bed head bones came to the door.

Surprise and joy took over her face "hey what are you doing here?" she stepped aside and let him in.

"A couple of things I bought you food to make sure you eat two I came to check on you cause you're my friend and you're ill."

"Thanks booth you truly are a great friend."

"Hey bones it's you I'd do anything to get you back on your feet."

"Thanks so let me just take my food and…." bones grab the bag and ran to the kitchen booths runs after her and grabs her by the waist.

"Not so fast this" he said taking the food from her hand a placing it on the counter "is for both of us okay?"

"Sure booth one thing though!"

"Anything"

"Could you let me go you're kind of cutting of the circulation in my lower stomach?"

"Sure bones I'm sorry!"

"No need to be booth lets eat this in my room there's a plasma in there surround sound and high def sky?"

"Sounds good to me."

After a nice Thai breakfast they settled down to watch a movie after searching the channels and finding nothing Brennan pulled out her favourite Disney movie beauty and the beast. After watching the movie Brennan's views they replaced it for the first lord of the rings which they fell asleep a half way through.

**Sully's view**

He wasn't to keen on leaving Tempe alone so he thought he would surprise her with lunch.

He left the hover building around 12 and set of to Tempe's.

When he got there he used the key she had cut for him. He stopped to get Thai on his way there knowing it was her favourite.

Dumping the Thai on the on the living room table he walked to her bedroom and gasped at the sight before him booth spooning Brennan and she leaning into his chest.

His eyes darkened in rage "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Dun dun dun what happens**


	3. and it starts with a kiss

**Chapter 3**

**Previously sully: **he walked to her bedroom and gasped at the sight before him booth spooning Brennan and she leaning into his chest.

His eyes darkened in rage "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Brennan was first to stir "um sully what are you doing here is it five already? Last thing I remember was me and booth watching lord of the rings we must have dosed off!"

"THAT DOSEN'T EXPLAIN WHY HE'S SPOONING YOU AND YOU'RE LEANING INTO HIM! DO YOU ENJOY IT YOU'RE SUCH A SL……." Before he could finish booth had jumped of the bed and sent sully flying back with a fist to his face.

He pinned sully to the wall with his lower arm digging into sully throat.

"_if I ever hear you talked to her like that again I will __not__ need a gun to kill you understand Sullivan?" _with that he releases his hold on sully and walks over to bones who is standing with her arms crossed across her chest.

Sully regains his breathing his eyes wide with shock. "Tempe I'm ….."

"Out now!" bones voice only above a whisper but full of rage.

"Can we talk about this Tempe Please?"

"Later when you've calmed down now go!"

"Fine I'll see you later!"

Sully stormed out of the apartment with hot anger boiling in his vines.

**Normal view: **"booth I'm sorry thanks for that!"

"Don't mention it bones no biggy but I wouldn't have him talking to you like that okay?"

"Okay but still thanks!" they settled down to watch another movie a remake of the wizard of oz called tin man

When they started part 3 Brennan kept glancing up at booth.

"Booth I got to tell you something sully always gets jealous when I'm with other men even hodgins but especially when I'm around you and I'm beginning to see why!"

Booth was looking straight at her she rose up on her knees and plashed a gentle kiss on his lips deepening the kiss was all booth did.

Gentle kisses soon became heated and passionate and full of love.

"Bones we got to stop we can't do…"

"Booth shut up!"

"Okay" the kisses continued hey maybe this wasn't a crappy day for booth after all.

**Hey guys I know some of you wanted a big fight but I make a promise there will be a big showdown as for why I didn't continue with what bones and booth where doing up there and get into all the juicy stuff (lol) is because I can't do smut so if any of you want to write any smutty chapters pm me with them and I'll give you full credit also by doing this you will be able to help futher with the story and give me advice which I will give you credit full credit for as well**

**Love to you all**

**shannz**


	4. confesions and missions

**Chapter 4**

**Brennan view**

The light was weak and I guess it was around 2 or 3 in the afternoon my eyes fluttered open. I drew in a deep breath I could smell his cologne and smiled at what happened only an hour ago. I can feel his hand caressing my side.

She rolled over and looked into his big brown eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Booths hand came up and slowly caressed her cheek "you ok?"

"I've never been better actually!"

"Really I'm that good am i?"

"Defiantly" she rolled over and snuggled closer to him "could get used to this!"

"Me too it's just a shame we can't." she rolled over concern on her face

"Why not?"

"Bones as much as I love this we can't what about sully?"

"I'll finish it booth!" his eyes widen with surprise.

"Bones you'd do that for me?"

"No Booth for us for us Booth!"

"Bones I know you don't believe in love but I love you!"

"I love you too, I didn't believe in love till I meet you Booth!" Booth rolled bones over and kissed her passionately.

**Sully's view**

'How dare he my girlfriend telling me how to talk to her.'

His phone filled the car with a loud shrieking. 'Oh just what I need!'

"Sullivan" he snarled down the phone.

"Hey agent Sullivan this Gloria from Cullen's office he would like to see you right away."

"Yes Gloria tell Cullen I'll be there in 2 minutes I'm just parking up!"

"Come in."

"Director Cullen." Sully walks into the room face still grim from his fight with booth and Tempe.

"Agent Sullivan please takes a sit. I wanted to talk to you about an undercover assignment that you are needed to attend for 1 ½ months starting today. You will go home pack and say goodbye that's all I have for now come back for the briefing in two hours."


End file.
